


Play Time

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, junmyeon has a bunny tail buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Bunny junmyeon wants to play with his daddy.





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> you know, i wrote this some time ago actually and a friend wanted to read it so I'm posting it here even though I'm like low-key disgusted with myself. but then again I'm planning a multi chapter wolf au. so yeah, girl this one's for you I hope it was nasty enough.   
> [regretful sobbing in the background]

“Daddy.” Junmyeon chirped from the doorway to Yifan’s study. He wore one of the elder’s simple white t-shirts because he knew how much Yifan loved it when he wore his shirts and it was a perfect length to hide the cotton-ball tail situated between his cheeks. When the dark haired man looked up from his desk, the lack strands glowing in the yellow light of his desk lamp.

 

The second his eyes raked over his naked legs and up to his pink round lips he put the pen down and grinned. “What is it baby?” Yifan purred, tilting his head to the side as Junmyeon ran a hand down the dark wood of the door.

 

Biting into his plump bottom lip painted in pink lipgloss he leaned his head against the door, the dark contrasting with his blonde hair. “Daddy.” he drew out the y as he whined lowly and Yifan hummed, leaning back in his leather chair.

 

“Use your words my little bunny, tell daddy what you want.” He coaxed gently, smiling at him kindly but his eyes were dark and pupils blown.

 

“I want to play.” Junmyeon admitted and lowered his hand to the hem of his shirt. He was still half hard from stretching himself and plunging the tail plug into him and when he hiked the shirt up to his waist he was on display. 

 

Yifan wondered how Junmyeon was able to look so innocent in nothing but one of his shirts showing off his softening cock. Raising from the leather chair with a creak to the floor Yifan licked his lips and let out a sigh. “Has my little bunny been touching himself?” Once he stood in front of the younger he lifted his chin with the knuckle of his finger.

 

“I put something on for you daddy, do you want to see?” Yifan hummed and nodded as his hand moved up to caress the soft blonde hair, he’d done a new bleach job a few days ago so the roots were light and his hair was cut neatly.

 

The smile on Junmyeon’s lips was proud as he turned around and wiggled his hips and butt a little, grinning over his shoulder to the elder who stared at the white fake fur. Yifan sucked in a deep breath and ran his fingers over his lower back to his perky little ass, spreading one cheek to the side.

 

“You dressed up so nicely for daddy little bunny, but where are your ears?” Yifan hummed and kissed his cheek.

 

“In our room. Will daddy play with me if I put them on?” Yifan chuckled and stroked his cheek with the pads of his fingers.

 

“You go ahead to our room, put them on and take the shirt of and wait for me on your back. Place a pillow under your hips.” Yifan said and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend sweetly before patting his butt. “Go and I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Junmyeon grinned and skipped back to their room and happily jumped onto the bed where he had left the bunny ears and placed them over his messy blonde hair then laid back, taking his own pillow to leverage his hips and not too much pressure on his body. Plus his tail was visible if he laid like this.

 

He spit in his hand then reached down to stroke himself into full hardness again as he waited for Yifan to come in. Moaning softly Junmyeon arched his back up and thrusted his hips up into his own hand, hoping Yifan could hear his eagerness.

 

Soon enough Yifan walked in through the door and unbuttoned his shirt the tossed it to the floor, hungry eyes watching Junmyeon pleasure himself. “Starting without me? Are you a naughty bunny?”

 

Junmyeon nodded his head, letting go of his now fully hard erection that twitched in protest when his hand moved to rest on his stomach. “I’m a naughty bunny daddy.” He purred, knowing exactly how to spurr Yifan on and he put on the most innocent look he could as he reached to tug at his own tail.

 

Yifan chuckled darkly and got to the side of the bed. “Come here and put those pretty lips on daddy.” With a whine he got up on his knees at the edge of the bed, looking up through his blonde bangs and leaning closer. 

 

As the elder ran let his fingers skim over the bunny ears Junmyeon leaned forward to lick over his hardening cock, sitting back on the tail and barely nudging his prostate. While wrapping his hand around the base Junmyeon got to work, sucking on the tip and then pulled away to spit on the shaft to slick him up before jerking his hand over the heated skin.

 

When Yifan let out a low groan he felt pride well up inside himself and was soon tasting salty skin far back on his tongue while taking in more and more. It irked Yifan he couldn’t run his fingers through his hair and tug due to the bunny ears but the display of his pretty pink lips stretched over his girth was good enough. Instead his hand found its place on the back of Junmyeon’s head as the younger began bobbing his head.

 

“That’s enough. Will my little bunny show his cute little bum for daddy?” When Junmyeon pulled away some saliva from his chin as he hopped back to the middle of the bed. Rolling over he lifted himself to his knees and wiggled his butt. “You look so pretty like that, spread your cheeks for me baby bunny.”

 

Junmyeon pressed his face into the mattress and reached back to spread his cheeks as Yifan got on the bed on his knees, moving closer until his large hands were caressing his thighs. “Beautiful..” Yifan muttered and ran his left hand to cup his erection and listened to the breathy moans as his fingers skimmed over the hot flushed skin.

 

“How many fingers did you prepare yourself with?” The younger canted his hips forward into the teasing touch but Yifan made sure not to apply the pressure Junmyeon wanted. His free hand moved to tug at the cotton ball tail, tugging it out to the tip before pushing it back in. 

 

“Three.” Junmyeon moaned out while Yifan continued to slowly thrust the plug in and out as his body twitched at every little touch. “I’m ready when ever daddy wants me.” 

 

“What a good little bunny.” He almost growled as he thrusted the plug in roughly, making Junmyeon grip the sheets and cry out in pleasure. “Stretched and ready for daddy.” Once more the elder pulled the plug out to the very tip before plunging it back in, punctuated by a soft cry and Junmyeon’s hips jerking in need.

 

“Daddy... don’t tease me too much.” 

 

Chuckling Yifan twisted the tail and decided to reach to his chest, rolling pink hard burd with the pads of his fingers and kissed his neck. Junmyeon whined and pressed his ass back in an attempt to get the plug deeper, instead he got a tug to his nipples and Yifan rolled his own growing erection against the soft fur, groaning at the texture.

 

“Does daddy need to punish his bunny?” While teasing his chest and rubbing precum over Junmyeon’s ass with his cock Yifan leaned over to bite at his earlobe. “You were so good for daddy. Do you need some spanking to remember to listen to daddy, that he can do what he wants to you.” 

 

Junmyeon shuddered at the authority in his voice and rolled his hips back, he kind of did want a spanking and Yifan caught on and lifted himself from the younger’s back, gripping his ass roughly. “Count to ten for me.”

 

He brought his hand back then delivered a hard slap to his perky ass. “One!” Junmyeon shrieked, leaking erection rubbing on the fluffy pillow his hips were rested on. Another sharp slap and the younger let out a shriek. “Two.”

 

At the point of eight his ass was flushed a pretty pink like his cheeks and his legs were trembling. “N-nine!” Junmyeon whimpered when Yifan gave him the last and Junmyeon cried out a “ten!” as Yifan gripped his ass and massaged the tender flesh.

 

“Good. What a good bunny you are. So good for me.” Reaching for the lube Junmyeon had left on the bed he squirted some in his hand to lube himself up. “Now you wanted to play, right little bunny?”

 

“Yes daddy. Please.” Yifan hummed, leaning down to kiss from his shoulders down to the base of his spine, carefully twisting the plug out and placing it on the bed. Watching his hole flutter around air before he lined himself up to his hole only to stop for a second and admire his boyfriend before slowly pushing in.

 

Junmyeon moaned into the bed sheets as Yifan gave a few shallow thrusts for him to get used to the new size. “Move..”

 

“What was that?” Yifan asked, gripping his hips tighter and stopped moving. “Did I hear a little bunny squeak?” He purred and Junmyeon stuttered out.

 

“Please move daddy.” Junmyeon was close to begging as he moved his hips in small circular motions to relieve his erection. He’d been at the verge of coming when preparing himself with the tail and now with having hic dick trapped between his stomach and the pillow all he wanted was relief. “Please. Please I’ll be a good bunny for daddy.”

 

“Good bunny..” Yifan breathed and ran a hand over his ass, with a sharp thrust Junmyeon let out a squeaky moan. The elder groaned as he snapped his hips forward again, he was warm, tight and god did he feel good.

 

Junmyeon moved with him, pushing back whenever Yifan bucked his hips forward and gripped the sheets tighter whenever he managed to hit his prostate. Whimpering softly Junmyeon turned his head to look back at Yifan, fixing the bunny ears as he did. “Kiss me daddy.”

 

The latter didn’t even care if Junmyeon was asking or not at this point because he realised he hadn’t kissed Junmyeon this whole time and suddenly being very upset he pulled out only to have the younger gasp, hips jerking. “Turn over baby.” Yifan patted his thigh and Junmyeon moved as quick as he could, moaning when brushing up against his cock.

 

Laying back Junmyeon spread his legs so Yifan could fit between his thighs and pushed back in with a groan. “Does my little bunny want to kiss his daddy?” Junmyeon nodded and reached to lace his fingers behind the elder’s neck and pulled him down in a kiss that matched with the rough thrusts. The younger wrapped his legs around Yifan’s back and pulled him in deeper with a whimper that was swallowed by the latter’s eager mouth. 

 

Yifan grunted as he nipped at his bottom lip and ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of Junmyeon’s swollen lips. “You look so beautiful.” He whispered as he stopped his hips to ground them into Junmyeon who arched his back with a strangled sound. “You take me to good baby bunny.”

 

“Thank you daddy.” Junmyeon flushed, he loved being praised for his good work and how he made Yifan feel good and the encouraging words just made him want to please more. “C-can I come?”

 

“You may, come for daddy. Touch yourself for me.” With a kiss he pulled away to give the younger room to move his hand over his angry red cock, leaking pearls of white. Junmyeon licked his lips before looking up at Yifan as he licked sloppily over his right hand, keeping eye contact with the elder as he reached down to grab himself with a soft whimper. 

 

His thighs lifted up and Yifan gripped them, pushing them towards his chest as he began to pound into him, quicker this time. Junmyeon almost screamed as he he tightened his grip around his cock, thrusting up into his own hand hand searching for his own release. “Daddy...daddy I’m so close!”

 

“Come, call my name when you come.” Yifan shifted, pulling Junmyeon’s hips up and angled his angled his hips to hit his prostate. He could see the way the younger’s hand trembled and his mouth falling open in a silent moan as he gasped for air, eyes glossed over beautifully. 

 

“Y-Yifan! Oh!” Digging his head back into the bed he ignored the bunny ears as they slipped forward and instead was wrapped up in the intense pleasure from his climax. Yifan kept thrusting into him, admiring his bleary eyes and shiny lips. Pure white ribbons of cum painted his chest in streaks. “Yifan...d-daddy.”

 

“Mhmm...you feel so tight. So good for daddy.” He said and ran two fingers over his chest to collect some cum on his fingers. “Open up for me.” Junmyeon whimpered and parted his lips to allow Yifan’s fingers into his mouth like the obedient little bunny he was. While rolling his tongue over Yifan’s fingers, tasting himself, the latter fixed his bunny ears into place with a almost kind smile before pulling his fingers out as well as his cock.

 

“Can you turn over?” Junmyeon nodded, trying to put as little pressure on his sensitive cock as much as possible. Yifan paused to get two extra pillows to lift Junmyeon’s hips since his legs were trembling too much to keep him up. “Beautiful.” He hummed and re-entered him, now working on finding his own climax and not to overstimulate Junmyeon too much.

 

The younger whined as he was fucked into the pillows, his sensitive cock rubbing against the soft cotton that now felt way too rough. “Daddy..” Junmyeon sobbed and tried his best to move with Yifan but his tired body couldn’t keep up with the speed the latter had set and all he could do was moan and choke on his own breath. 

 

“You want my cum? You want daddy to fill you up baby?” Junmyeon whined and nodded, gripping the sheets tightly when Yifan snapped forward to hit his prostate, his whole body jerking at the sensation. 

 

“Yes… y-yes  _ please _ daddy.” His voice was high pitched and breathe. Yifan grinned and patted his bum softly, picking up the pace, feeling himself get close. His hands gripped Junmyeon’s hips tighter and listened to the broken cries as warmth coiled in his stomach and he was spilling into the younger. 

 

Moaning as Junmyeon tightened around him, grounding his hips into him as he rode out of his orgasm. The blonde underneath him was panting and saliva dripped down the corner of his lips. “Mhm. You’re so good my little bunny. Know exactly how to please your daddy.” 

 

“T-thank you dad...daddy.” Yifan chuckled breathily as he looked at the butt plug still on the bed and grabbed the fur ball with a grin. 

 

“Now stay still.” He said and pulled out slowly, lining the plug up with his ass to enter the second he was completely pulled out. Junmyeon gasped as the plug was inserted and just as he was about to speak up the elder leaned down to kiss his spine. “Keep that inside bunny. Daddy wants you to have this for a while until I’m done with work, then we can take a bath or shower. Okay?”

 

“Y-yes daddy.” He hummed, turning over with a tired smile, sitting up and reaching for Yifan who scooted closer. Junmyeon smiled and kissed him sweetly. “Can I sit in your lap while you work?”

 

“As long as you don’t distract me. And put on a shirt and join me in the study.” Kissing his temple Yifan got off the bed and Junmyeon happily followed.


End file.
